


Trapped

by SpringleSpangle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Multi, Trigger Warning: Death, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringleSpangle/pseuds/SpringleSpangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle has been fought and won, as Atem returns to his final resting place, Anzu and Malik must find a way out of the cave-in and confront inner demons before time runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try and wet my ears, it's been a while since I've written anything, years in fact, but rereading the yugioh manga has made me want to write again the first time in a long time. I guess this is my training wheels of sorts.
> 
> I don't know if shipping will be involved per se; I will try to stay within the characterizations, if the story evolves from there then sweet if not, then sweet. Enjoy!
> 
> Possible or mention ships. (Manipulashipping) (Peachshipping) (Wishshipping)
> 
> Also this is Pro Anzu Mazaki.
> 
> Please let me know of any misspelling, or incorrect or insulting terms and triggers slurs, etc as if can correct and tag them, thank you for your time. I'm not the best when it comes to grammar and spelling. I'm a little nervous posting it but I'll do my best to be mindful and correct anything not accurate.
> 
> Trigger warnings: death, falling, cave in's, cissexual, cisgender

The shattering of her heart fell one by one, she always knew this was bound to happen one day.  She had tried to mentally prepare for this, but a naive part of herself thought that she was over thinking things and that their friend-family dynamic would never break.  They had all went through too many circumstances that had strengthen them together as a unit.  From the monster world to duelist kingdom to battle city, Doma, the world tournament and ultimately this…the battle was over.  She was happy, she was sad, she was breaking, she was jubilant, but it all faded into realization.  A light filled the ancient crypt which had forsaken the sun's embrace for more than a millennia, and the door to the closest thing that she knew an afterlife existed expose itself, to welcome back a long-awaited comrade.    
  
Yami…  
  
Atem…  
  
Pharaoh.    
  
Her most precious person,  she loved him in so many ways, friend and lover.  Albeit what she had felt now since then, since he had saved her from the gym room from that pervert had transition to platonic feelings which had caused more than conflicting emotions towards him and Yuugi.  But the part of her heart that loved him in that way, lingered and the small but urgent voice made her feet began to move, try to stop him one more time.  He didn't have to go!  He could make a new life here, another chance; it would never be the same, but life is ever going wasn't it?  But Jou's arm gave her back reality and she realized what she was thinking was wrong.  It would defeat the purpose of everything Yuugi and Atem had ever went through, what Jououchi had started and has become what she had experience and never will forget.

  
  
He entered that light, his back against them with his thumbs up.   She had only ever seen him cry and that was when he lost Yuugi during Doma, and she could tell with the slight shake in his shoulder and the slump in his wrist, he had felt the urgency to shed some tears at the bittersweet ending upon his return to his own family, his own time.  The clothes of the school uniform faded away, replace by regal clothes and fine Egyptian silk, his skin returned to his origin as a proud Egyptian.  The doors closed and she saw the other side greet their King warmly.  And just like that… he was gone.  No time for tears, the ancient tomb had held up against the wears of time, and breathed it's final breath.  The ceiling began to crack and the walls shook, and this ancient world started to break.  All made a run for it.  Jou and Honda helping grandpa and Ryou while Isis, Rishid and Malik urged them to hurry.  As she climb up the stairs she felt the ground give way, she faintly heard her name being shouted.    
  
Haha, she wondered, maybe she be would see Atem sooner then she thought.  She closed her eyes, and she could have sworn she felt something engulf her, it was warm, but the loud thrumming of its heart was deafening, and she faintly heard a voice during the droll of havoc around.   
  
"Anzu, hang in there!"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading as I teach myself how to do this again!


End file.
